Warren Donovan
Warren Donovan Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Infiltration: Can move at full speed without taking -5 on hide and move silently checks. (take normal penalties for running, attacking, ect). Team members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team members can see you or contact you, you lose the benefit and you do not count as part of the team until you reestablish contact with at least 1 other team member. Long Range Archery: When a team member misses with a ranged attack against a target farther away than 1 range incrememnt, subsequent ranged attacks from any team member against that foe take only half the penalty for range. If the foe moves more than 20 feet, this benefit does not apply until a team member shoots at and misses the foe again. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Scouting: Team gains a Free Spot and Listen check each round: uses lowest modifier on team with a bonus per additional team member. Indirect Fire: Must have spotter with unobstructed view. Team Members only suffer 1/2 the penalty for foe's cover, and roll twice for miss chance from concealment (like blind fight). Camp Routine: +2 to Spot and Listen while on watch, sleeping team members get +4 listen bonus. Missile Volley: Leader calls out shot, other team members must have readied an action to fire: all gain +1 to hit per team member versus the foe the leader is shooting at. Team Rush: overland speed at the Leader's speed. Trained For: Improved Cunning Ambush: during a surprise round, each team member not surprised and has been camoflaged can take a full rounds worth of actions. Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's squares. Superior Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Foe Hunting: Each team member who assumes a flanking position with the task leader against his favored enemy gains a +2 bonus on damage against this creature. History Warren grew up in a village near the Misty Forest. His father is a fur trapper. From a young age, Warren accompanied his father, and began learning how to scout and navigate the forest. At one point, Warren and his father got into a bad situation with a mother bear. Just when things began to look dire, a local ranger stepped in and calmed the animal. From that point on, Warren's family and the ranger maintained a friendship. Warren learned the ways of the ranger from his family friend. Warren befriended some soldiers stationed at a fort south of Daggerford along the Trade Way. He started scouting for them and acting as a guide, when necessary. At some point, he took a formal commission from the Waterhavian Military to be a scout. Casson "Shifty" Aldritch caught wind of him, and had Warren sent to Ardeep Forest for training. Casson was impressed with Warren's skills and the two became good friends. Warren accepted a poistion in the Crimson Eagles Fox Company and is one of the best trained scouts they possess. Since his training, he has journeyed back to his post around the Misty Forest region, protecting the caravans along the Trade Way. Missions Chilean Miners: Warren led the team sent to rescue trapped soldiers south of Daggerford Operation Valkrye: Warren led the team sent behind enemy lines in order to gather intelligence on the githyanki forces in and around Baldur's gat. He also ventured forth with Jaskon and a scout named Augra on a failed scouting trip. This trip led to a githyanki trap were Augra was killed and Jaskon and Warren were nearly tracked and captured. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs